List of American publications
News and information * The Advocate (LPI Media; ) * The Gay & Lesbian Review Worldwide (Gay & Lesbian Review, Inc; ) * LGBTN (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual & Transgendered News) * Lambda Book Report (Lambda Rising, Inc; ) * Lesbian News (Jinx Beers; ) * LGBTNation (National online Magazine) * GaySOFLA Magazine Online LGBT News & Information Source * EDGE Publications Network National Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender news and entertainment * NationalGayNews.Com National, International, Local Gay News for the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender Communities Online, Daily Updates, Plus Tons of Resources. Publisher: Norm E. Kent, Esq. Regional * ''Ambush Magazine (Southeast) * Bay Area Reporter (San Francisco) * EDGE San Francisco Bay Area LGBT news and entertainment online (San Francisco Bay Area/Silicon Valley) * ON Magazine (San Francisco Bay Area/Silicon Valley) * Bay Windows (New England) * Boston Spirit Magazine (Full color, glossy Gay and Lesbian Life and Style magazine, Greater Boston and New England)http://www.BostonSpiritMagazine.com * The Bulletin * Camp newspaper (Kansas City Metropolitan Area) * Chicago Free Press (Chicago) * City News Los Angeles (Los Angeles) * The Dallas Voice (Dallas/Fort Worth) (Voice Publishing; ) * Family & Friends Magazine (Memphis, Tennessee)GayData.com listing * Frontiers Newsmagazine (Frontiers; ) * Gay City News (New York City) * Gay People's Chronicle (Ohio) * GaySOFLA Magazine Online (South Florida) * gayzette (Denver, Colorado) www.gayzettedenver.com * GO NYC (New York City, Lesbian Oriented) * Houston Voice (Houston, Texas) (Window Media) * IonAZ, (Phoenix, Az, www.ionaz.com) * IN2IT Magazine (Texas) * Liberty Press (Kansas) * Metro Weekly (Washington, D.C.) * Our Lives (Madison, Wisconsin) * Out Front Colorado (Denver) * Out Las Vegas (Las Vegas, Nevada) (Stonewall Publishing) * Outlook Arizona (Phoenix, Arizona) (Outlook Arizona, LLC) * Panzee Press (Harrisburg, Pennsylvania) (Panzee Press, LLC) (www.panzeepress.com) * Q-Notes (Charlotte, (North Carolina, South Carolina) (Pride Publishing & Typesetting) * Queer Life (Milwaukee, Wisconsin) * Queertopia (Minneapolis, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Iowa, Minnesota, Illinois, Michigan, North Dakota, South Dakota) (QueerInk, LLC) (www.queertopia.com) * Quest (Green Bay, Wisconsin) * QSaltLake (Salt Lake City, Utah) (Salt Lick Publishing) * QVegas (Las Vegas, Nevada) (Stonewall Publishing) * SHOUT Texas Magazine * Southern Voice * SPOTS * SPLASH (Naples/Fort Myers/Sarasota, Florida) (SPLASH Magazine) * Washington Blade (Washington, D.C.) (Window Media; ) * Windy City Times (Windy City Media Group; ) * The Vital Voice (St. Louis) * Out and About Newspaper (Nashville, Tennessee) * InsideOut Weekly (Nashville, Tennessee) * Triangle Journal News (Memphis, Tennessee) (Published by the Memphis Gay and Lesbian Community Center) Business * Echelon Magazine *Gay Executive Lifestyle * A Bear's Life Magazine (Bear Brothers) * Curve (Outspoken Enterprises; ) * Echo Magazine (ACE Publishing) * Envy Man (Envy Media Group) * Gay Parent Magazine (Gay Parent; ) * GayWebMoney Magazine * Genre (Genre Publishing; ) * Girlfriends (Girlfriends Magazine; ) * Instinct (Instinct Magazine; ) * JustUsBoys Magazine (http://jubmag.com) * Lavender Magazine (Lavender Lifestyles Marketing; ) * LGBT Living & Weddings Magazine * MetroSource (Metrosource Publishing, Inc.; ) * My Comrade * Out (LPI Media; ) * Outlook (magazine) * Pride & Equality Magazine * Qr Magazine (Qr Media; ) * qvMagazine * RFD (Short Mountain Collective; ) * She Magazine (She Girls, LLC) * Transgender Tapestry (IFGE; ) * Velvetpark (Velvetpark Magazine; ) * Xodus (Xodus USA; ) * XY (XY Publishing; ) Health * POZ Magazine (Smart + Strong, LLC; ) *Gay Man's Guide to Prostate Cancer (online health magazine) Travel * My Gay World Magazine * OutTraveler (provided as a supplement to LPI Media publications like Out Magazine and The Advocate) * Passport Magazine (Q Communications; ) Out of print * abOUT (Toronto,Buffalo) * After Dark * Anything That Moves * Bear Magazine (Brush Creek Media; ) * Blackfire (BLK Publishing Co.; ) * Black Lace (BLK Publishing Co.; ) * BLK (Los Angeles, California), (BLK Publishing Co.; ) * Christopher Street * ETC (Atlanta, Georgia) * Gay Comix (later Gay Comics), Kitchen Sink Press/Bob Ross, 1980-1998 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_Comix * Gay Community News (Boston/Cambridge, Massachusetts), (Bromfield Street Educational Foundation; ) * Gaysweek (New York City), ((Alan Bell; ) * HERO Magazine * In the Family http://inthefamily.com/ (Family Magazine, Inc; ) * Kuumba (BLK Publishing Co.; ) * LivingOUT (Minneapolis/St. Paul, Minnesota) (LivingOUT Media) * OUT/LOOK National Lesbian and Gay Quarterly (San Francisco, California (The OUT/LOOK Foundation) * OutWeek * Salt Lake Metro (Salt Lake City, Utah) (Metro Publishing) * Venus Magazine * fab! Newspaper Los Angeles * Vice Versa (magazine) References Category:Media in the United States